The One-Wing Chronicles, Book 2: Bonds of Hate and Love
by Hamon 240
Summary: Rarity meets a pegasus in Canterlot, but he isn't all he seems! He's Sonicstrike, and he wants to capture her for an evil plot. But Celestria has called Starseeker back into her guard so he can kill Sonicstrike. Star now wants revenge on the pegasus that took him away from his life in the orphanage and Dash. The action has started!
1. Chapter 1

1The Plan is In Motion

Sonicstrike and Rarity

The One-Wing Chronicles: Book 2: Bonds of Hate and Love

Chapter 1

by Hamon240

One day, Rarity decided it was time to go to Canterlot and restock on materials, and as she left the last shop, a male pegasus spotted her. He was white, with black eyes, a black mane hidden by his helm, and a spear cutie mark barely visible under his armor. He also had a particular weapon on his back, a sword, but it looked as if it was also built to fire bullets. But, what Rarity noticed the most is that this particular pegasus had the crest of Princess Luna on his armor. He looked directly at her, what could he want?

"Is this her brother? One of the six "Mother" wanted us to capture?" the pegasus said telepathically. "Yes Sonicstrike." a voice in his head answered. The voice belonged to a black alicorn with a silver mane and two silver shoulder pads and wore a black coat. A particular cutie mark he had, sort of a green meteor coming from the sky. He had a sword at LEAST 6 feet, maybe 8 feet long, a masamune, hidden at his side. But his most identifying feature is that he only had ONE WING. "That is the Element of Generosity." the alicorn replied. "Capture her by any means necessary and bring her to me...so that I may take her to "Mother"." "Will do One-Wing." Sonicstrike remarked. "Over and out."

The pegasus then walked over to Rarity. "My, you never see such a perfect gem, even her in Canterlot." he said. "Well, around Ponyville diamonds are easy to find, but I'm sure that they're much better here." Rarity replied with a blush. "Oh, you misunderstand me, I'm talking about you." the pegasus remarked. "I'm Sonicstrike, and why don't you spend time with me today." "Ummm, o-ok...sure..." Rarity stammered.

"So, I could make you my princess." Sonicstrike said. Rarity got warm inside and tried to turn away from him, but she just couldn't look away. In Celestria's guard _and _he was Luna's son, think of the social status she would obtain! But, also her friends, she couldn't just leave them behind. But, her feelings got in the way. "Would you really?!" she squeaked. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I guess my childish side just came out a bit." she added. "I thought it was cute." Sonicstrike replied. Rarity just blushed even more. "Ok, then...we shall marry tonight, privately of course." Sonicstrike said after a while. "But, those things take time!" Rarity replied. "Oh don't worry, I'll have everything ready in 30 min.s." Sonic said promisingly.

Starseeker was laying on his bed; he and Rainbow Dash had been married for about a year now. Two children, Loyalspirit was their's and his adopted sister Scootaloo. Star was on his day off of the Wonderbolts and planned to just lay in bed all day, though it was weird that he was wearing his Cloud Strife cosplay outfit. Suddenly, he hear a voice in his head. "Starseeker, it is Princess Celestria, I need you to come to my palace. NOW!" it said. "OK, OK. Don't blow your top." Star replied and rolled out of bed.

When Star walked into the room, Celestria said, "Ah, I've been expecting you." "What do you want?" Starseeker remarked. "I have a job for you." The Princess replied. "I need your strength." "Too bad, I'm a fly boy now." Star said coldly. "But Starseeker, you're an EX-soldier from my guard, aren't you?" Celestria asked. "Humph, only in my head..." Star mumbled. "Cut the Cloud Strife act! Do NOT pull that bull shit with me!" Celestria yelled. "Now, it's about the pegasus that took you away from the orphanage." A fire suddenly sparked in Star's eye. "Oh really?" he asked. "He's rouge, I want you to take him out." Celestria replied.

"Ok, I want my old Buster Sword and my rank of 1st class back." Star said after hearing what the princess had to say. "As you wish, High Commander Starseeker." Celestria said as a weapons forger brought Starseeker a copy of Cloud's Buster Sword.

"I have her now brother." Sonicstrike told One-Wing. "Good, good. Now see that she gets to me and "Mother"." One-Wing replied. "Yes brother." Sonicstrike remarked.


	2. Chapter 2

1Rarity's News

Starseeker, the SOLDIER

by Hamon240

"So, it is finally time...the Reunion is coming..." One-Wing thought. "Both my mother and "Mother" will be there. But first there are a couple things that need to be taken care of..." "Brother, she is totally committed to me." Sonicstrike reported. "Good...now stop fooling around like a filly and bring her to me!" One-Wing remarked. "One problem with that...umm...well how do I put this in an non-explicit way...umm...I know!" Sonicstrike said. "Well...out with it man!" One-Wing continued. "I'm going to be a father." Sonicstrike answered. "Oh well...might as well do the same..." One-Wing thought.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked. "Yes, I'm positive Twilight, I'm going to having a child." Rarity remarked. "Come on down to the Town Square and I'll tell you everything. Bring the others of course." After a few minutes all six friends were standing together in the Town Square. And with Rarity was Sonicstrike. "Hey Dash, where's Starseeker and the kids?" Pinkie asked. "Oh, Star went out earlier and Scootaloo is being responsible (I hope) and watching her brother like a good older sister." Dash responded. "So this is Sonicstrike and he's the father (better not tell them his linage so they don't cause a ruckus.)." Rarity said.

As Rarity introduced the father of her child to her friends, Starseeker was about to leave the palace when a sudden question popped into his mind. "Princess, Shining Armor has been Captain of the Guard since I left, and he's a prince." he started. "Your point Starseeker?" Celestria asked in return. "Why did you agree to restore my rank if it was higher than his?" Star inquired. "I have my reasons. You could say I favor you. Now go." Celestria answered. With this Star bowed and headed home.

"Oh, Star there you are." Dash said as Starseeker landed. "Hey Dashie, just had some business to take care of." he replied. "Like buying a cosplay sword?" Dash laughed. "This isn't a prop. It's my sword from when I was in Celestria's guard." Star answered. Sonicstrike narrowed his eyes at Star. "It can't be, but it is! The twerp colt that a took from the orphanage to have trained. But, I heard he quit the guard. So why does he still have that sword?" he thought. "Hey kid! You say you used to be in her highness' guard?" he called out to Star. "Yea, I was, AM, a part of her guard." Star answered. "What do you mean? Did you re-join the royal guard Star?" Dash asked. "Sort of..." Star replied. "It's only part time though. Only when I'm REALLY needed." "Well that's so AWESOME!" Dash yelled out.

"My name's Sonicstrike." Sonic said to Star. "A pleasure I'm sure, uhhh?" "Starseeker." Star replied. "Likewise." he added with a sneer. "Come on Dash lets go home to the kids." he said after a few seconds. "OK! Speaking of kids, Sonicstrike and Rarity are going to have a kid, isn't that nice? Now Loyalspirit will have a playmate his age!" Dash replied. Star froze in his tracks. "Oh man, my reven- I mean assignment means taking the life of a unborn child's father? How harsh on the ideal's of a world like ours." he thought.

"So what should we name our child?" Rarity asked as Sonicstrike sharpened the blade of his Gun-Blade like he was preparing for a huge fight. "Umm, is it a colt or a filly?" he asked not wanting to be taken off his task. "The nurse said it was going to be a filly." Rarity replied. "How do you like Generous Soul?" "Whatever you want dear." Sonicstrike remarked and loaded six shells into the revolver-like chamber of his unusual sword. "I'm going to the mountains for a bit, I'll be back later." he added as he got up. "Oh, OK. Well do be careful, I don't want you dying now!" Rarity remarked as he left.

Star was in a similar trance as he sharpened his Buster Sword. "Dash, I'm going to Twilight's to tell her something, then I'm headed to Rarity's to ask her something else. Be right back. "OK, well do what you need!" Dash replied as he walked put the door. As Star approached Twi's library, Spike let him in. "Dash told me you had something to tell me?" Twilight asked. "Yes. The reason I re-joined the royal guard...is because Celestria told me to hunt down Sonicstrike and kill him." Star answered. "W-what?" Twilight stammered. "You mean...?" "Yes, the pegasus that is the father of Rarity's child is plotting something. We don't know what it is yet, but we've confirmed that he is one of the ones behind a big plot to destroy the harmony of our world. Now if you excuse me, I need to tell Rarity before I just haul off and kill the guy." Star remarked. "Wait, Starseeker." Twilight said. "Yes?" Star asked. "Is there another reason why you took this job?" Twilight replied. Starseeker just looked away. Finally he said, "That's none of your business to know." and left.


	3. Chapter 3

1Sonicstrike vs Starseeker

Arrival To The World

by Hamon240

As Starseeker walked into Rarity's room she was confused. "Starseeker, why are you here?" her gaze then moved to Star's sword. "You're going to kill me aren't you!" Well you won't have an easy time doing it!" she yelled as she levitated many pairs of scissors in the air. "Easy Rarity, I'm just her to deliver some news." Star said. "Oh, what would that be?" Rarity asked easing her scissors a bit. "Well, it's about Sonicstrike, uhhh..." Starseeker started. "What about him?" Rarity asked. "Is he dead?!" "Well, no...not yet anyway... Princess Celestria has asked me to kill him. It seems he's a rouge soldier plotting to destroy the world's harmony.

Rarity recoiled at the news she had just received. "I-I don't...ahhh! OOooo, the pain... I-I think my filly is coming..." "I'll call Dash and Twilight to come get you. Where'd Sonicstrike go?" Star asked. "He-he's in the mountains..." Rarity answered. "Thank you. Dash, Twilight I need you to come get Rarity to the hospital pronto. Oh and Twilight, tell Dash what's going on for me please." "Alright." Twilight said and did everything Star just said to.

"You mean to tell me my husband is an assassin?" Dash asked at the end of Twilight's telling of everything. "Best. Husband. Ever!" she added when Twilight nodded. "I think you're missing the point, what about Sonicstrike?" Twilight reminded her. "Well, she may not have her man here, but she does have her friends. Call the others Twilight!" Rainbow said very leader like. "Alright." Twilight replied.

"So, her highness is on to me is she..." Sonicstrike said to the shadows behind him. "I know you're there Starseeker, don't try to hide it, I taught you everything you know about hiding. "Humph, so last I check I taught your flank a few things about how to fight in general." Star yelled. "Limit 1a, Braver!" Starseeker added as he slammed his sword down at Sonicstrike, who didn't even flinch, he blocked Star's attack with the side of his arm. The impact sent them both skidding backward. Once they had stopped, Sonicstrike threw his forehoof to the side and send Starseeker flying in the opposite direction. Star's Buster Sword went flying out of his hoof and stuck into the mountain side and instead of balancing himself in the air with his wings, Star landed and stood on the blade of his sword. "You've gotten stronger since our last fight. You know, at the academy." Sonicstrike remarked.

"Oh mah, are you OK Rarity, we came as soon as we got the news." Aj said as she walked into Rarity's room followed by Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. "Oh just greeeeat. Just having labor pains. But I'm fine." Rarity replied with a hit of sarcasm. "Alrighty then." Aj said. "So. I guess we just wait till all of this blows over." Dash commented. "Rainbow Dash, there's a plot to destroy the entire harmony of our world. I don't think that this is going to blow over anytime soon." Twilight replied as she looked out the window of Rarity's room.

"DON'T ACT LIKE ANY OF THAT MATTERS!" Starseeker yelled. "THAT FIGHT WAS BACK IN THE PAST! THIS IS THE PRESENT!" "Yes, you do have a point there." Sonicstrike commented as he wiped the blood off his lip from Starseeker's massive attack of fury. "So, lets look back on it though."

Canterlot, 7 years ago

"Hey there little runt, how about I teach you how to respect me?" Sonicstrike said to Starseeker. Star looked up at his challenger. "Give me a minute, and I'll show you how to really fight. Are there any rules?" Starseeker replied. "I'll let you have a handicap of your choice." Sonicstrike said full of pride. "OK, I'll be back after my sword is forged." Star agreed. "If you really think a sword will save you, you may use it." Sonicstrike said as he left.

After about 30 minutes, the weapons forger brought Star a huge sword. "Well it's done, a complete copy of Cloud Strife's sword. How do you plan to...my Celestria..." The blacksmith said. "Lift it?" Star answered. "I think I'll be fine." "So, are you ready to fight now?" Sonicstrike said. "Yes, let's." Star said getting into a battle stance.

Sonicstrike took a good kick at Star's face which Star easily dodged it and punched Sonicstrike to the ground. Then Star put the Buster Sword to Sonicstrike's throat. "I win." Star said and turned away. "Now unless you want beaten in ten seconds flat again, you need to get at least 20% stronger."

The Mountains, Present

Sonicstrike shot about 5 shots from his Gun-blade, but Star somehow stopped all of the bullets in mid-air and flicked them back at Sonicstrike. But, Sonicstrike cut all the bullets as they passed him. "You know, if you kill me here, my brother will continue the plan as if I was never part of it." Sonicstrike mumbled. "Brother? You mean there ARE more of you in on his plan!?" Star asked. "Yes. Oh yes there are about 3 more of us." Sonicstrike answered. "But it's not like you'll live long enough to tell anyone." "You will be the one to die here." Star said. "Now lets finish this fight."

"OOooo...man...Generous Soul, you made it to the world..." Rarity said quietly as she looked down on to her daughter. "She's so cute!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "Pinkie Pie, quite! Let her rest." Twilight said. "Oh...right. Sorry." Pinkie said. "Starseeker, be safe..." Dash mumbled. "He'll be ok." Twilight said . "I'm sure of it." "Thanks Twilight." Dash remarked to her friend.

"I've won." Star said as he put his sword to Sonicstrike's throat like in their last fight. "You think you've won you orphanage trash?!" Sonicstrike yelled. Star paused and Sonicstrike took the opening to punch Starseeker across their battlefield then shot Star's backhoof. Then he rushed Star with his Gun-Blade above his head to slam it down on Star's head. "Your about to die!" he yelled. But, Star timed his strike just right and impaled Sonicstrike in the gut with the Buster Sword. "Then why are you the one laying on the ground with a sword in his gut, dead." Star joked weakly.

Starseeker woke up in the hospital with a bandage on his backhoof. "I-I'm alive?" he asked. "Yes you fool!" Dash screamed as she embraced him. "Never almost die like that again!" "I'll do my best." Star promised. "How is Rarity's filly?" He asked. "Oh she's good and well." Dash answered. "And Sonicstrike?" Star inquired. "Your sword is at home soaking in the tub and his body is being embalmed as we speak." Dash said.

"Rarity?" Star asked as he could walk into her room. "Don't say a word Starseeker. It was you job and I don't hold it over you. Just do me a favor and never tell Generous Soul the truth about her father." Rarity remarked. "I promise as the husband of the Element of Loyalty. "Thank you Starseeker. It means a lot." Rarity said.


End file.
